


Good Morning, I Love You

by lemoneyes



Series: MGS Summer Games [7]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, early philanthropy era, otacon is cute, soft snavid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoneyes/pseuds/lemoneyes
Summary: Snake gets ready for another mission.
Relationships: Otacon/Solid Snake
Series: MGS Summer Games [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884526
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Good Morning, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble based on a Hayes piece which you can see [here](https://twitter.com/sun_god_rising/status/1290588470612615169/photo/1)!

David was not a morning person. People who knew him professionally would likely be surprised by that fact, that the legendary Solid Snake hated mornings more than anything. Surely such a notorious soldier would wake at the crack of dawn to get ready for his missions.

Nope. 

"Snake, it's time to wake up." Hal gently shook his sleeping form, earning a grumble from the older man. He smiled slightly and shook him again. "Come on, you've got work to do today, and so do I. I can't stand here trying to wake you up for the next three hours. It's already 8am." 

Dave scowled and cracked an eye open. He could faintly make out Otacon's outline against the harsh sunlight shining through the windows. "I'm awake," he mumbled through the sheets.

Hal couldn't help but laugh at Dave's current appearance. He was peeking through the sheets with narrowed eyes, his hair ruffled from sleep. It was like waking up a high school student to get them ready for school, except this particular high school student was a thirty four year old man, and this thirty four year old man was a mercenary, not a high school student. With a shake of his head, Hal left the room.

Once his partner was gone, Dave reluctantly crawled out from under the covers and headed to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, trimmed his beard... the usual routine. Once he had finished dressing himself, he reached for his bandana only to find it missing. Confused, he patted around the area in an effort to locate the piece of fabric. He searched through the closet, the drawers of the dresser, under the bed, on the floor; but it was nowhere to be found. His earlier scowl returned to his face. _This is exactly why I hate mornings. Everything is just annoying,_ he thought with a grunt. "Hal, do you know where my bandana is?" he yelled as he continued scouring the bedroom for any sign of the missing accessory. 

When he got no response, Dave groaned irritably and walked to the den. "Hal, have you seen-- Is that my bandana?" 

Hal was sitting back in his computer chair, a smirk on his face, a coffee mug in his hands, and an all too familiar bandana wrapped around his head. "It might be," he responded smugly. He held out the mug for Dave, smirk never leaving his face.

Normally, Dave would be furious that someone was messing with him so early in the morning, but something about the playful glint in Hal's eyes and how out of place the bandana looked on his head... "You know, you look cute in my bandana," he chuckled. 

"H-Huh?" Hal's cheeks reddened at the compliment. He hadn't expected _that_. 

"You heard me." Taking advantage of Hal's stunned stuttering, he swiped the mug from his grasp and the bandana from his head. Dave then gave him a quick peck on the lips. He chugged the contents of the mug, tied the bandana around his head, then headed towards the door. "I'll see you in a few hours, Hal. I love you."

Hal snapped out of his trance, though the red tinge on his cheeks remained. He smiled warmly, tilting his head to the side as he watched Dave go. "I love you too."


End file.
